A Flute's Love Song
by Lady Miaka
Summary: Amiboshi +Miaka Feeling hot, hot, hot


A Flute's Love Song  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 11, 2002  
  
Does everyone remember when Amiboshi was trying to revive Miaka from Poison after he had started his new life with his new family? It was episode 37 and 38. When he trying to actually have a normal life? Well let's just say this story starts there. (I know not very original, but oh well.)  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here you go Miaka drink this soup and you will feel better." Amiboshi's mom says with a smile  
  
"Thanks." Miaka takes the bowl and sips a little of it then stops. She starts to feel funny as if she is going to pass out.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she thought before she passes out on the bed. Amiboshi's mom starts to scream and Amiboshi and his dad run to the rescue.  
  
"What's wrong with Miaka??!!" Amiboshi yells out as he moves to her. Her face is slightly red. He places his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever mom. What happened to her??"  
  
"I gave her the forgetfulness leaves in a soup. I didn't want her to remember your past and tell you about it. I was scared of you leaving us behind. I don't want you to leave us again!" she cries out.  
  
She latches on to her husband. "I didn't mean to I swear!! I only wanted him to stay with us." she cries into her husband's shirt.   
  
"Dad, can you take mom outside and help her calm down???" Amiboshi questions.  
  
"Sure." Dad helps his wife out the door mumbling soothing words to her.  
  
"She's with fever …I need to do something before she dies" Amiboshi thinks to himself. He then quickly takes off his shirt, pants, and shoes and takes all of Miaka's clothes off. He then lays on her body. Her mouth is half way parted, he opens his mouth and uses his energy to bring down her temperature.   
  
He lays on top of her for a couple minutes after that admiring her beauty. He gently brushes some stray hair from her face and whispers "Miaka."  
  
"Miaka" he whispers again and she starts to come to beneath him. Her eyes flutter and then she focuses on him.  
Miaka looks at Amiboshi then down at the position they are in.  
  
"Oh….Amiboshi…what is going on?" she asks very calmly.  
  
"I helped you get over your sickness" he whispers in her ear.  
  
"You did?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thank you she whispers and then leans into him giving him a very gentle kiss on the lips. She then gives him a deep kiss. He lets her tongue into his mouth…she gently massages his tongue with her own. She moves her hand to the back of his head, pushing him against her mouth, deepening the kiss even more. They then break the kiss. Amiboshi is half out of breath from the kiss and Miaka smiles at him.  
  
"Can we he asks?"  
  
"Yes…please….I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you playing your flute."  
  
Amiboshi smiles and moves down and moves a piece of Miaka's hair away from her neck. He then moves his mouth to her neck and kisses it very gently. Then starts to suck on it. He pulls away moments later and there is a black/blue/Purplish mark on her neck.  
  
Miaka giggles. "You marked me!!"  
  
"You know if we do…." he stops for a minute as if trying to pick the right word… "do it…it will be my first time. I never been with a girl because of Nakago. He said it was a sign of weakness to show love for another person. I always believed him until now."  
  
"We can take it slow then." Miaka whispers. "How do you want to do?"  
  
"Doggie style…" he says in a soft voice.  
  
Miaka looks at him then giggles. "A little advanced aren't we?"  
  
Amiboshi blushes. "No, I just always wanted that way to be the first way I did it."  
  
"Ok…." Miaka smiles and moves Amiboshi off her. She then grabs his hand and pulls it down to her very wet pussy. She moves her hand on top of his for encouragement she then moans aloud. After a moment she removes her hand from his and he inserts a finger into her wet pussy. He starts to pump his finger in and out very fast. He insert another finger and then another right after that. He pumps the three fingers in and out of Miaka's wet pussy over and over again and she moans loudly.  
"Yes!!!! Yes!!! Oh god please fuck me Amiboshi!!! Oh please let me have your cock!!! I want it inside me."  
  
"No…No….not yet my dear….." he smiles and removes his fingers from her pussy  
  
"Why??" Miaka whines  
  
He points down at his semi-hard cock and stands up. "Come here Miaka….make my cock hard." Miaka moves to her knees in front of Amiboshi. She then her mouth to his thighs and kisses the inside of his inner thigh then licks a long line up it. She then moves to the other thigh doing the same thing. Amiboshi shivers with delight.  
  
"You sure you can handle this?" Miaka whispers.  
  
"Do it Miaka…I want you to…" he whispers in a pant.  
  
She moves her head back down and lays some more gentle kisses on his thighs then she moves to the head of his cock that is now glistening with pre-cum. His cock is now a very hard 7 inches long. She stares at amazement at the size of it she had only seen two cocks bigger, Hotohori and Tamhome. She blushed at the memory, but was soon brought back to reality by Amiboshi's hand on her head pushing her towards his hard member. She moves to his cock and gently licks only the head of it.   
  
"Oh Miaka…that's great…" he moans.  
  
She gently sucks on only the head of his cock and moves her right hand up to play with his balls. She gently massages them while she takes all his cock into her mouth and gently starts to move up and down the hard organ. He moves his hand to the back of her head and moves her at the pace he wants her to go. He starts to pound her harder and harder, faster and faster into his groin his cock slips down her throat with every thrust. He starts to moan louder and louder and then finally he pulls away from her. His cock shining with her saliva.  
  
"ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES NOW!!" he almost screams.  
  
She moves to her hands and knees quickly on the ground and he moves down to the floor behind her. He position himself at the tight entrance to her pussy. He then begins to push in and he moans as he meets her tightness. He pushes his way past it and pushes until he is into her to the hilt. He then begins a slow in and out movement of his cock. He pushes his cock in and out at a very slow pace. After about five pushes he would grind into her and she would moan and grind back into him.  
  
"OH MIAKA YOU HAVE SUCH A TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY…OHH YEAHHH…." He moans out.  
  
He begins to slam into her pussy faster and faster. He grabs her waist and starts to pull her towards him. Pounding her back into his hard waiting cock.   
  
"OH YES FUCK ME…FUCK ME HARDER, HARDER." she screams.  
  
He begins to fuck her frantically harder and harder faster and faster feeling his own climax near. His balls frantically slap her ass. He pushes into her tight cunt one last time and shoots his cum deep up into her. She moans in return and because of the rush of his climax cums too.   
  
Miaka manages to stay up on all fours she can feels his cock still lodged with in her. She feels her cum running down her leg. Amiboshi is quiet tired and panting he rests his head on Miaka's back then lowers her to the floor. He pulls out of her and she kisses him then moves down and licks the mixture of their cum off his cock.  
************************************************************************  
There you go for those of you who mailed saying you wanted a different pairing. I actually took one of your advices and played it out. So who next guys? Hotohori? Tamahome? 


End file.
